


this is home

by summerlabeouf



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, bc he thinks hes not good enough for newt, bc newt loves him sm, but newt think hes a twat, cavetown is amazing i love his music, college boys, for once newt isnt the one being comforted, go listen to it, inspired by this is home, just pure fluff, no angst phew, no smut either, soft conversations, thomas is a lil insecure, which is a song by cavetown, yet this dumbass is still so unsure of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlabeouf/pseuds/summerlabeouf
Summary: Maybe Thomas wasn’t perfect. He knew that. But when Newt told him that he loved him regardless of his flaws, it made him feel warm all over. He likes this. He loves being loved. Not many people can say they’re in love. Thomas has the greatest pleasure of sharing this experience with his best friend and his partner in crime.





	this is home

**Author's Note:**

> hi tis bri back again with a cheesy and fluffy one-shot. enjoy!!! 
> 
> p.s this one shot was inspired by this is home by cavetown. check the song out, its rlly good weewoo

 

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon, something that was very rare for the two teenagers. College provided them both with busy schedules, filled with lectures, tests and presentations. Thomas was pursuing a degree in Biology, which needed him to study a lot. On the other hand, Newt was going after a degree in English Literature. When the two of them weren’t at lectures or classes, they were together in either of their rooms studying.

 

Although they were constantly in each other’s company, it was rare to just laze around and be with each other in the moment. Fall break was their blessing. Everyone else they knew went back to their hometowns, but Thomas and Newt chose to stay behind and spend some quality time with one another.

 

That was how the two teenagers ended up laying together on top of Thomas’s bed, the duvet twisted around their entangled legs. Newt had his head on top of Thomas’s chest as the brunet ran his hand through his blonde hair. Calming music played on Newt’s laptop.

 

Thomas hummed along to the music softly, occasionally placing kisses on top of Newt’s head.

 

“I wish we could be like this forever,” Newt spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

“Me too,” Thomas stopped playing with Newt’s hair and resorted to caressing Newt’s arm, “no college, no responsibilities. Just us.”

 

“It’s impossible but God, imagine it,” the blonde sighed.

 

Thomas chuckled lowly, “who said it is? Nothing’s impossible.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We could just pack up all our things and run,” Thomas suggested. Newt rolled over so that his chin was propped up on top of Thomas’ chest.

 

Smiling lazily, Newt raised an eyebrow.

 

“And go where? The North Pole?” he asked bewilderedly.

 

“If you want to,” Thomas shrugged, “you know I’d follow you anywhere.”

 

“So would I, Tommy, but I think the North Pole is a tad bit too cold for me,” Newt raised his hand and intertwined their hands together, “at least choose somewhere warmer.”

 

Laughing, Thomas licked his lips and squinted slightly. Newt loved it when he did that. It was his thinking face and he looked absolutely adorable doing it.

 

“What about Hawaii?”

 

“Too many volcanoes,” Newt waved his hand dismissively, “what about Singapore? I heard it’s always sunny there and has good food.”

 

Humming, Thomas shook his head. The last time they visited a really hot place was when they went to Los Angeles together. Thomas ended up drenched in sweat after a full day of activities, thanks to the hot blazing summer sun.

 

“No, no. That’s way too warm, it’s literally at the equator.”

 

“Well, where is good for us two then? Somewhere not hot, not cold and just right?”

 

Newt started to play with the string on Thomas’s hoodie, twisting the rope around his finger. A thought came up in his head, one that had been bugging him for way too long. Although they have been dating for nearly a year, Thomas has never met his family.

 

“How about London? You’ve never met my family yet,” Newt piped up, looking up at Thomas’s hazel eyes.

 

Thomas simpered with a gentle quirk of his eyebrow, “you want me to meet your family?”

 

“Of course I want you to meet them, you twat. You’re my boyfriend,” the Brit frowned playfully. However, he noticed Thomas didn’t seem too comfortable.

 

“Do you _not_ want to meet them?” he asked, watching Thomas carefully.

 

The brunet pursed his lips and chewed at his bottom lip. It wasn’t that Thomas didn’t want to meet Newt’s parents. There was always this thought at the back of his head whenever he was around Newt these days. He remembered Newt telling him that his parents had tried multiple times to set him up with a girl they saw was suitable for Newt.

 

What if Newt’s parents didn’t like him, much less appreciate the fact that Newt was dating a boy rather than what they always wanted – a girl.

 

Thomas wasn’t rich either as he had to balance two jobs while going to college. He had been fortunate enough to get a scholarship to this college, without it he wouldn’t have been able to go to school. He didn’t have such a stable financial security, even if he did, it was only just enough for himself.

 

Besides that, what if Newt’s parents didn’t like who he was as a person. Thomas was reckless, clumsy and stubborn. Those were his flaws that Thomas was hyper aware of. What if they couldn’t stand Thomas because of that?

 

He was afraid he wasn’t good enough.

 

“I don’t know what if your parents don’t like me? They have high expectations,” Thomas voiced his concern, brushing a few strands of hair away from Newt’s forehead.

 

Newt snorted, “Why would they not? Everyone loves you.”

 

“That’s not true. Gally doesn’t like me.”

 

“He just doesn’t know you properly yet. We met him at a party, Tommy, you were drunk off your ass and tried to get him to tango with you.”

 

Thomas groaned at the memory, recalling how Minho had cheekily taken a video and showed him it the next morning. Unimpressed was an understatement for Gally. In fact, he looked beyond pissed.

 

“Just lay off the alcohol and you’ll be fine. Seriously, you should never drink,” Newt continued to joke.

 

The brunet rolled his eyes and lightly flicked his boyfriend’s forehead. Despite the playful motion, Thomas still felt his stomach twisting around in knots. Newt noticed Thomas’s discomfort and sighed, wiggling himself further up on Thomas’s chest until his face was a few inches away from Thomas’s.

 

“Hey, listen to me. Even if my parents don’t like you, which I doubt will happen, I don’t care. You’re my boyfriend. The only people that matter in this relationship are you and me. You love me, I love you. That’s all that counts. Who cares if the whole bloody world hates us? I really wouldn’t give a shit and neither should you. Okay?”

 

“It’s easy to say that now but who knows, what if we get married or something? Nobody would be at our wedding if everyone hates us,” Thomas pointed out, making Newt chuckle.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Thomas felt himself smile a little, his heart soaring at the thought of how much he loved the boy in front of him. Leaning down, he met Newt’s lips in the middle and kissed him slowly but sweetly. Usually, their kisses were frantic, passionate and full of hunger. They were two hormonal teenage boys that rarely had alone time to relax and do _adult_ things. He cupped Newt’s face in his hands as Newt had tangled his fingers into Thomas’s brown hair.  

 

When they broke apart, Thomas used his thumb to gently hover over Newt’s cheek.

 

“I love you,” he announced.

 

Newt grinned back up at him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“How’d I get so fucking lucky, man,” Thomas continued to ramble on, his eyes bright and shining, “I’m such a mess and yet you still like me.”

 

With a shrug, Newt rolled off Thomas and laid down beside him.

 

“You’re different. Yeah, you may be stubborn. You don’t think things through sometimes and you can be really protective. But you’re also kind. Sweet. Caring. Selfless. I like you, with the flaws and the strengths. You make me want to take risks, try different things, get out of my comfort zone. I suppose you challenge me a lot – in both good and bad ways. I’d rather be with someone who excites me and makes me feel alive than someone boring and ‘normal’,” Newt complimented, placing a chaste kiss onto Thomas’s forehead, “plus, you’re not that bad looking either.”

 

Thomas started to laugh, throwing his head back and rubbing his forehead vigorously.

 

“Good that,” he giggled, “ditto, by the way. You’re cute I guess.”

 

“I’ll accept that,” Newt guffawed.

 

The two stayed silent for a while, letting their thoughts fill them up.

 

Maybe Thomas wasn’t perfect. He knew that. But when Newt told him that he loved him regardless of his flaws, it made him feel warm all over. He likes this. He loves being loved. Not many people can say they’re in love. Thomas has the greatest pleasure of sharing this experience with his best friend and his partner in crime.

 

Maybe Thomas was reckless. Maybe he did things out of impulse and never spent much thought about doing things. However, Newt was always there to ground him. Pull him back, sit him down and talk to him with logic and sensibility. And Thomas never pushed him away.

 

Together, they made a pretty great team. Undeniably, Newt was a part of his life. Without him, Thomas was sure he wouldn’t be able to function properly.

 

As he kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend, who was slowly dozing off, Thomas knew he was good enough. Suddenly, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t the neatest person in the world. Or the smartest. Or the fittest. Or the most handsome.

 

Newt loved him anyways.

 

Perhaps that was enough for Thomas.

 

“Newt?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Let’s go to London.”

 

 Newt opened his eyes and turned to face Thomas. Instead of insecurity, the blonde saw determination and pride. He almost melted at the sight of Thomas’s warm smile.

 

 “Okay, Tommy.”


End file.
